For The Love Of A Devil Dog
by IrishJumper
Summary: 10 November 1775: I was born in a bomb crater. My mother was an M16 and my father was the Devil. Each moment that I live is an additional threat upon your life. I eat concertina, piss napalm, and I can shoot a round through a flea's ass at 300 meters.- U.S. Recon Marine Edward Cullen did not want Love he wanted War. Until he finds a lost girl in a dark alley.
1. Coming Home

**"10 November, 1775: I was born in a bomb crater. My mother was an M16 and my father was the Devil. Each moment that I live is an additional threat upon your life. I eat concertina, piss napalm, and I can shoot a round through a flea's ass at 300 meters. I am a rough-looking, roving Soldier of the sea. I am cocky, self-centered, overbearing, and do not know the meaning of fear, for I am fear itself. I am a green amphibious monster, made of blood and guts, who arose from the sea, I travel the globe, festering on anti-Americans everywhere I go for, the love of Mom, Chevrolet, baseball, and apple pie. I'm a grunt. I'm the dirty, nasty, stinky, sweaty, filthy, beautiful little son of a bitch that's kept the wolf away from the door for over 238 years. I'm a United States Marine, we look like Soldiers, talk like Sailors, and slap the shit out of both of them. We stole the eagle from the Air Force, the rope from the Army, and the anchor from the Navy. And on the 7th Day, when God rested, we overran His perimeter, stole the globe, and we've been running the show ever since. Warrior by day, lover by night, drunkard by choice, Marine by God.**

**There it is folks. We're sitting here fighting for your freedom. You got the right to say what you want, we got the right to punch you in your fuckin' mouth if we disagree."**

* * *

God, I love that quote. I thought to myself as I unpacked the last of my shirts. The giant poster hung directly above my old twin bed. I was glad my parents kept it after I left for Boot Camp. Mom had donated all my toys and old clothes. Only keeping a few as a souvenir of my childhood. With my clothes unpacked I sat down on my old shabby bed. It had been years since I have been home, I wasn't sure why I never came back to visit my parents. I had always preferred they come visit me, where I was stationed at the time. I only came back home after the ruthless, unashamed begging of my Mother. What can I say, this Marine has a soft spot for his Momma. Sitting in my old room, I couldn't remember why I stayed away for so long.

I am a U.S. Marine. I have been to War. I have killed and have had men try to kill me. I have fought alongside men I consider my brothers. No one and I mean NO ONE will ever understand the bond between Recon Marines. We are a family with a bond stronger than blood. One thing you do not do is threaten something that a Marine loves. We are soft on the inside so soft that our outside must be a hard, impenetrable shell. So hard, most consider us assholes, heartless, a creature of no remorse…which is true to an extent. Very few will ever see that side of a Marine, that soft side. However, once they are there, they are there forever.

And one of those very few was now, at this very moment tearing up my parent's driveway with his new Dodge Ram truck. I sighed. Emmett, he was a pain in the ass. He was the comic relief. He was the faithful Bastard who would watch your back in a bar fight as well as the battle field. Having said that, he was also the very same Bastard that will have you running from a drunken bar rumble, praying that the responding Military Police didn't feel like working on their cardio. I chuckled, there have been many of times I had to run from MPs while Emmett's burly ass laughed like a kid at Chuck E. Cheese, running right beside me.

I swore. If he wasn't my Best Friend since Kindergarten. If he hadn't been that barely 18 year old High School Graduate who, alongside me decided to fight for our Country. If he was not my Brother-In-Arms. I swear, I would have buried his body six feet deep by now.

His favorite country music stationed blared from this rolled down windows as he slammed on his brakes right before the steps. I sighed again.

He turned off this radio, turned off his truck and opened his door.

His voice finished the country song that was playing a moment ago.

"I guess by the sound of your voice, your mother failed to inform you that you are tone-deaf!" I shouted out the open window.

"I don't remember what my mother might have said." He replied walking into my parent's house. He had been here too many times to knock. "BUT…then again, I don't recall _your_ mother complaining either" he laughed at his own joke.

I shook my head and smiled.

He walked into my room and sat on the bed next to me. Emmett and I have known each other for far too long, been through too much and fought too hard to take any joke as an insult. I knew very well, he looked at my mother as if she was truly his mother too.

"Damn" was all he said as he looked around my old room

"I know" I knew exactly what he was referring too. It had been so long that I had been home.

"What's the game plan man?" he asked

"Mom and Dad want us for dinner." I said. I was looking forward to it. It had been so long since we were all together.

"Well then, off to the bar we go... A few beers and then home for dinner" he suggested. Knowing full well Esme would kill us both if we missed dinner…some things never change.

* * *

Please Let Me Know What You Guys Think.

This Story Will Only Be A Few Chapters Long.


	2. The Bar

**Marines I see as two  
breeds, Pitbulls or Dobermans, because Marines come in two varieties, big and  
mean, or skinny and mean. They're aggressive on the attack and tenacious on  
defense. They've got really short hair and they always go for the throat.**

**_RAdm. "Jay" R. Stark, USN; 10 November  
1995_**

* * *

Carlisle's shift was supposed to end at about 8 O'clock. Which meant Emmett and I had about 3 hours to burn. I kissed Mom on the cheek and jumped in the truck. As soon as Emmett turned the engine, I switched the station. I could not stand country music, even worse I could not stand country music with Emmett singing along. Country music is always depressing. I mean how many songs could there seriously be about trucks, country girls and beer? It was either hick tunes or depressing, sad, my woman left me for another man who is way cooler than me bullshit. Rock was more my taste but as soon as l found a station to my liking Emmett changed it to some Hip-Hop crap. Well, at least it wasn't country I told myself.

I rolled down my window and let my arm hangout in the breeze as Emmett turned up the music and started his audition for American Idol. He grinned as he sang along with the catchy popular beat of the music…well screaming along would be more of an accurate description.

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes saying AYOOOO Cullen's a HOMO!" He laughed as he turned the song back down to normal level.

I smiled in spite of myself it was a pretty good improv.

"You know, it's a good thing you laugh at your own jokes because if you didn't no one would" I shot at him.

"Yeah, yeah" he said in an offhand tone. He often did this when he was thinking something over. I sat and waited enjoying the cool breeze.

"You tell them yet?" He said

I sighed.

I love being a Marine, I love being a Recon Marine. I was part of the best elite team, the world has ever known. I have been all over the world. I have seen some beautiful places and met people who have changed my life for better or worse. Yes, I have seen some fucked up things. I have killed people, bad people. That does not bother me. What I do keeps my country safe. A reporter once asked a Marine what it was like to kill a terrorist. The Marine shrugged and said "The Recoil" and it's true. I have no issue ridding this world of those who feed on the weak or start shit they know they could not finish. With that factor in mind, I sleep well at night, like a damn baby.

There is a bad side to what I do and that bad side is home. It's seeing the look on my mother's face when I tell her that I am deploying. The sadness in my father's eyes, he hates what I do but is proud of me nonetheless.

And I will have to see that bad side at dinner when I break the news…yet again.

"Tonight at dinner" I said my eyes straight on the road.

"Right there with you brother" he simply replied

I nodded.

That was true. Emmett and I enlisted at the same time. Just a few days after graduation we stood side by side on those infamous yellow footprints in Paris Island. We graduated together, went into recon training together and both made it. There have been times we've been stationed at different bases but we always stayed in contact. I was lucky to have him, maybe more than I was willing to admit.

We were in the same unit now because we were feeling the "Itch" .The itch to get back to War. The war we both loved and hated. I never expect anyone to ever understand why we _wanted _to go back. It's not a good enough explanation for some when we just answer with "It's what we do". So now Emmett and I both requested to be placed into a deploying unit. We decided to place our leave at the same time and visit home (Esme must have gotten to him too).

I sighed again. I hated telling her I was deploying I knew it broke her heart each time she saw me off. I did take relief in the fact she will feel better knowing Emmett will be by my side.

I rolled up the window as we pulled into bar parking lot.

"They got a pool table?" I asked

"They should" he answered.

We walked into the bar and looked around. It was an upbeat place that was already feeling up with the local Seattle bar hoppers. We caught the waitress' attention as we took a table in the way back. We were here to drink not to party.

The waitress came over eyeing Emmett with a big smile and little shake in her walk.

_And here we go_. I Thought.

Tag Chasers. What we like to call women who have a thing for military men. Not that I am complaining or saying I never used the "Dog Tag" excuse but tonight was not the night.

"Can I get you guys something to drink" She grinned at Emmett, taking in his black USMC T-shirt and his haircut. Yup, she knew exactly what to look for.

"Two Budlights" I answered before Emmett could start playing the game.

She nodded and turned to me, still smiling. I nodded my head.

I will never understand the mind of a tag chaser. I mean sure, being married to a military man was good for benefits like medical and dental but that was about it. Maybe they thought it was romantic? Thanks to movies like Pearl Harbor and Dear John. Making being in a relationship with a uniform was all love letters and shit, far from it. In the personal opinion on this Marine, these women were Bat-shit crazy. Our world surrounded with war, especially since 9/11. Maybe they feel like it's a rare love…that the reunion was sweet with a Hallmark Card homecoming.

Very few of these women actually stay faithful to their man. Not to say were all Saints either. Military men cheat just as often if not more than women. I know men who take their ring off as soon as they board the plane. Yes, I know few who actually stay loyal to their wife but it all depends on the person I guess. Either way, the relationship with a civilian is nothing but strained. There is worry and anger and hope mixed with more worry. Why anyone would consciously seek a Military Man out for the purpose of a relationship was beyond me. But there are _always_ tag chasers, at every bar not matter the location.

Sure, I indulged in these women, why not? I just made sure I used a condom. I don't fall for that "I'm on the pill routine" a knocked up She-Devil could take half your pay and all your shit if you were stupid enough to put a ring on it.

About an hour later and a couple beers in Miss Tag Chaser hit the end of her shift and was now sitting on Emmett's lap. Every once in a while he'd give me a wink. My best friend the horn dog.

"My brother is in the Army" She stated proudly. Both Emmett and I choked back a laugh.

Here is the deal. Marines, Army, Navy, Air Force, Coast Guard – we all bitch about the other. Especially the Marines and the Army. To a Marine, Army is nothing more than a spoiled little shit who calls himself a warrior. Yes, there is a mutual respect for the other but it's like a sibling rivalry. What the Marine's issue is that Army calls themselves the best. Yet, it's the Marines who head in first, the Marines who are called in to get shit done. The personal bodyguard of the President of the United States of America. Yes, he has secret service but what Uniform do you see posted outside his door? Standing at attention as he gets on and off a helicopter? That's right a United States fucking Marine uniform. We shoot them first and have the Army sort them out later. If you want to impress a Marine learn to juggle before you state anything about the Army, unless you want the shit talking to begin.

"Is he gay?" I asked her. I knew she would bite and I could not pass up the opportunity to fuck with this chick.

"NO!" she replied rudely. "Why"

"Well…" I began in a soft voice. "I heard that over one-third of Army men have a homosexual experience before they hit end of active service" I said seriously.

"And who said that? You?" She sneered at me. I fought back a smile.

"Google" I stated matter of fact

Emmett giggled. Tag Chaser whipped her head to glare at him. That's when he lost it, laughing so loud he caught the attention of a few drinkers nearby.

"Fuck you!" She yelled at both of us I think.

But maybe it was only me because she stood up at threw her beer at me and stormed off.

"Wait!" Emmett hollered between laughs at the fleeing woman. "Come back! I love you!" he screamed

She acknowledged him with a flip of her middle finger. That's when I lost it. I couldn't stop laughing. Some women were just too easy to piss off but I was still shocked she wasted a perfectly good beer on me.

"Asshole" Emmett called me as the laughter calmed down.

"Please Bro, you should thank me! She should have came with her own complimentary Bio-hazard suit. I saved you from a STD and all your dignity" I defended myself.

"Man I got to piss" I said as I got up.

"Not before I do" Emmett said as he push me back and walked off to the only bathroom. I let it go it was only fair since it was me who lost him his "date".

I felt no need to wait for him to finish as I got up and walked out into the dark. I had to piss and I had to go now. I breathed in the cold, wet Seattle air as I went into the alley beside the bar.

I let out a loud sigh as I undid my zipper.

I froze, not moving as I felt someone's eyes trained on me from out in the darkness. I took a deep breath and let all my instincts kick in. I slowly zipped up my pants, taking my time.

I calculated in my head on the possible threat I felt on me.

_A mugger_ – My mind guessed.

I felt the all familiar and welcomed adrenaline rush kick into my system as I turned around.

* * *

Thoughts Please?


	3. Special

**"Marines are about the most peculiar breed of human beings I have ever witnessed. They treat their service as if it were some kind of cult, plastering their emblem on almost everything they own, making themselves up to look like insane fanatics with haircuts ungentlemanly short, worshipping their Commandant almost as if he were a god, and making weird animal noises like a band of savages. They will fight like rabid dogs at the drop of a hat just for the sake of a little action and are the cockiest SOB's I have ever known. Most have the foulest mouths and drink well beyond a man's normal limits. But, their high spirits and sense of brotherhood set them apart and generally speaking the United States Marines I have come in contact with are the most professional soldiers and the finest men I have had the pleasure to meet." Anonymous Canadian Citizen 1969.**

**"The Marines I have seen around the world have the cleanest bodies, the filthiest minds, the highest morale, and the lowest morals of any group of animals I have ever seen. Thank God for the United States Marine Corps!" - Eleanor Roosevelt, 1945**

* * *

I turned around and saw nothing before me. I peered into the darkness wondering what had alerted my instincts. The tiny hairs on my neck were standing on end.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Emmett appeared from around the corner. I glanced at him and back into the darkness.

"Nothing" I admitted. "Just thought I heard something."

"Well since it's nothing let's get our asses back inside. Dude, there's this ugly chick at the pool tables and I mean Uglyyyyyyyyyyyy…bet you a hundred bucks that I can get her number before you do" he raised one eyebrow, wagging a hundred-dollar bill in my face. I laughed. This was his favorite game.

It sounds harsh but it is what it is. "Dog Catching" as we call it. Gather a group of Marines, each of those Marines place an equal amount of money in a hat. Now the game begins, each Marine will go and try to find a girl who is uglier than the girl his fellow Marine finds. The designated umpire will decide which Marine has the ugliest girl…the kicker is, has to go home with her to make the money. Granted he could lie and say he slept with her but we all swore to keep it honest. Not to mention were usually dead drunk and don't care who we take home at that point.

"Deal" I said. Neither of us planned to get drunk enough to take her home but it would be a nice bet nonetheless.

We started to head back into the bar when the sound of a breaking bottle sounded from behind us. We both turned around at the exact same time.

"What was that?" Emmett asked "let's go check it out" he said before I could answer him.

We started walked towards the noise, looking around for anything that would have made the sound.

"Behind the dumpster, it might be a hobo" he whispered "Dun dun dunnnnnnnn" he added for theatrical purposes.

As we turned the on the opposite side of the dumpster my eyes darted straight for the little figure huddled in between the wall and the trash. At first I thought Emmett was right and it was a hobo.

"Hey man you alright?" he said reaching out and touching his shoulder. He flinched at the contact but Emmett left his hand where it was.

"H-he took my-my purse" the small voice whispered. I could tell it was a voice of a female. Emmett didn't catch on as quick.

"What are you doing with a purse bro?" Emmett asked

"Emmett, it's a girl" I rolled my eyes at him. "Are you hurt?" I asked kneeling down in front of the small figure. I tapped Emmett's arm, a silent command to have him remove it from her shoulder.

"I don't think so…he pushed me and I fell down and hurt my nose" she whispered.

I raised my eyebrow at her contradicting answer but decided to let it go.

"We can take you to the hospital or call an ambulance" I offered. Best give her an option. I'm sure Emmett and I didn't look safe, standing in a dark alley while smelling of alcohol.

"No-no-no! I'm fine, I just want to get home" She stood up and almost lost her balance. I caught her hand and helped her up.

"Are you sure? You can't even stand up straight, are you dizzy?" I asked. Maybe she had a concussion?

"I'm fine, I trip over air a lot" she said almost embarrassed.

"We'll walk you home" Emmett stated. "I'm Emmett and ugly here is Edward" he smiled and offered her his hand. She took it and giggled.

She blushed and looked down as she spoke. "It's okay you don't have to do that"

"It's no problem or I can pay for a cab for you…since you probably have no money" Emmett said in a voice that made him seem he was old friends with the dumpster girl.

"Oh, no thank you but I cannot ask you to pay for me" She blushed again.

"Well… it's either you let us take you home in my truck, walk you home or pay for a cab" he said nonchalantly " We can't just leave you here, there are muggers running around ya'know"

"I have a cell phone, you can call someone?" I asked. I was getting cold and we had to head home soon. I know it sounded wrong but the girl was giving me no options here.

"I don't remember their numbers…" she admitted

"How far do you live?" Emmett asked

She blushed yet again. "I uhh, I don't exactly know the way home." She started looking around the alley.

"You don't know where you live? Are you….special?" Emmett asked bluntly.

"Dude!" I scolded. I was thinking the exact same thing but at least I didn't say it out loud.

"Something like that, I just moved here" she smiled at him, taking no offense to his insult.

"Well then come on shorty, we will take you to Edward's mother's house. You need to make a police report as fast as possible anyways and cancel your credit cards." Emmett said in that same old friends voice again.

She shuffled her feet nervously. "How do I know you won't kill me?!" she almost shouted at us and then immediately, her hands flew over her mouth as if she regretted giving us the idea. What was wrong with this chick?

"Well we could" Emmett wagged her eye brows at the girl a chuckled. "But… someone already took everything of value already and it cost money to burn a body, gas aint cheap you know."

This was getting weird.

"But seriously, Edward's dad is a Doctor anyways and you need to…" he started but the girl cut him off.

"What's your dad's name?" she interrupted

"Carlisle" I answered. She was getting weird on us again.

"Doctor Cullen! I know him, well I don't know him but I work with him. He's real nice" She rushed.

I just nodded. She was going a mile a minute.

"Here" Emmett said as he dialed a number on his phone and handed it to the girl. "It's ringing, lets head to the truck before we get mugged again"

So we headed back to Emmett's truck with the dumpster girl in tow.

* * *

Thoughts


	4. Dinner

**_I come in peace, I didn't bring artillery. But I am pleading with you with tears in my eyes: If you fuck with me, I'll kill you all._**

Marine General James Mattis, to Iraqi tribal leaders

**_My only answer as to why the Marines get the toughest jobs is because the average Leatherneck is a much better fighter. He has far more guts, courage, and better officers... These boys out here have a pride in the Marine Corps and will fight to the end no matter what the cost. _**  
2nd Lt. Richard C. Kennard, Peleliu, World War II

* * *

This was getting weird, really weird. Dumpster girl chatted with Esme on the phone the entire ride home. I tried to ignore Emmett's constant eyebrow wagging. Once or twice I had to fight the chuckle that threatened to erupt. I wanted to warn him making the girl his next sexual conquest would not sit well with Esme or Carlisle but I stopped myself. There was nothing more entertaining than watching Emmett get scolded by Esme. He would duck his head down a look like a puppy who just got caught getting in the trash. Yeah, I wont warn him.

As I pulled up into the driveway Esme and Carlisle were waiting on the front porch, hand in hand. I turned the truck off and as I was taught, opened the door for the girl. She smiled and said a thank you. I gave her a slight nod and shut the door after she hopped out.

Well, at least her balance improved a little, I thought.

As Esme ran up to the girl and hugged her, I walked around the truck to meet Emmett.

"Oh, Bella! Thank God Edward and Emmett were there to help you!" she was damn near crying.

"Let's get inside shall we?" Carlisle spoke to all of us then he turned to Bella. "Your father will be here to take an official report, took awhile to calm that man down" he chuckled

With Esme's hand holding Bella and Carlisle's hand holding Esme's, they started up the steps with Emmett and I in tow.

I couldn't help myself from checking the girl out a she walked up the steps. She had a serious ass on her, highlight of the night...how sad is that?

"Dibs!" Emmett screamed in my ear and punched me in the nuts.

I don't know who invented the "dibs" game. Who decided that when a man calls dibs on a chick he punches his buddy in the balls, I'm sure I can think of a less painful way to achieve this, I thought at I fell to my knees and gasped for breath. Emmett chuckled and jogged inside of the house.

"Why did I come back?" I asked myself as I picked myself up and limped up the stairs.

I heard everyone's chatter as I walked passed the living room. I hollered that I was going to go take a shower and shrugged as I received no response. I guess dumpster girl was more important than my body odor for the time being.

I was already in the shower when I heard a bounding on the bathroom door.

"What Emmett?" I asked annoyed. I knew it could only be him, no one else knocks like a goddamn Sasquatch but him.

"Abort! Abort!" he half yelled, panicked.

"Dude!" I groaned. Being in the Marines, you lose all sense of privacy. Sadly, you see more penises than you see vagina, I wasn't agitated that he was bugging me while I was fully naked (in a non-gay way) but fuck! Would it kill the guy for a five minute shower in peace?

"It's the cop man! The same one who busted you! Her dad is the cop! ABORT!" He spoke so loud that I wondered if the rest of the same heard him.

"Shit" was my only response.

Her dad was Officer Swan, the badge man of Forks, Washington...shit. I had to laugh, what were the chances that out of every girl in the city and every cop in the city, that these two were related. The man hated me, he had hated me since the day I was conceived. I'm not being dramatic either, he told me so.

"I loath the day your mother and father forgot to use protection with you Cullen" He had informed me, all red faced and angry. He had just busted me with a pack of Camel Wide cigarettes and the bat I had use to smash a few mail boxes of the assholes I went to school with.

"Edward, hurry up!" Mom shouted from behind the door. "Mr. Swan is going to join us for dinner. Were all waiting on you son!"

haha, shit...what were the chances.

I turned off the shower and got dressed, might as well get this over with. I tried to dry my hair but gave up, maybe he didn't remember me anyways, it was years ago. I walked out into the dinning room and Officer Swan was faced away from me, talking to Dumpster girl. I cleared my throat, fully confident that there was no way he would recognize me. As soon as he turned around and saw my face his smile faltered and then went away completely...yup he remembered me.

"Officer Swan" I smiled as my hand reached out to offer a polite handshake.

Badge Man mumbled something and shook my hand. I almost laughed as I felt his grip tighten around my fingers. Oh yeah, I thought as I squeezed his hand right back..maybe a little to hard because I felt a little crack in his pinky. He cleared his throat and let go of his grip, I nodded and did the same with my hand.

"Mr. Swan, it's great to see you again!" Emmett said cheerfully, fuckin kiss ass.

As we all sat down at the table I noted Emmett's evil grin at me.

Don't you dare motherfucker, I mouthed at Emmett. Who actually laughed out loud at our silent conversation.

"Soooo Officer Swan, you remember Edward don't you?" Emmett beamed innocently at him.

If there ever was a time I wanted to kill my Brother in Arms, it was now.


End file.
